Harley x robin
by misswinterandsnow
Summary: this is not shipping. Harley kidnaps robin and then finds out he is 11.


a bag was taken of tied up robin's head, he should of seen it coming, it was clearly a set up. Harley had come after him directly, not Bruce, she just went to kid-napping him. he let his eyes adjust to the dark room. she was standing over him looking down, smiling.

"oh, puddin' your up" she piped in her accent. he always hated that accent, it was so annoying.

"what do you want" he snapped at her. "and don't call me puddin'"

"okie-doike my artichoke-e! well remember when you said that you would make a better boyfriend that the joker"

"yeah,why"

"well, you were right. I'm takin' you up on the offer, I be your girl, even though' your shorter than I thought" she said a bit puzzled but shacking it off.

"um" he was not sure how to deal with this. for one thing he never asked her out, and he didn't want to piss of the joker, and he was pretty sure that she was over twice her age. he thought the best thing to let her know what she was doing. "I'm eleven"

"what" her accent drop out of shock.

"so this is kind of creepy" he struggled against the bonds trying to point them out.

"I should probably untie you"

"that might be a good idea" he looked in the other direction and she pulled a switch blade out of her bra and started cutting the rope"so can I go home now" he said as he stood up to rub the rope burn on his wrist.

"no"

"why not"he asked

"I am not letting a eleven year old boy walked home in Gotham, I may be a lunatics girlfriend but I am not that mess up"

"but how am I supposed to get home" he whined slightly, he was setting up a distraction hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"I have a getaway car outside, I give you a ride" she offered

"there is no way I am telling you where I live"

"well there isn't really another way out of this is there." she spat back it him. she rubbed the space between her eyes and a huff left her mouth. " do you want to wait until batman shows up to pick you up?"

"sure that would be-" he cut himself of and bolted out of the warehouse or at least tried, he didn't get very far before Harley grabbed him by the back of his collar and him up by it. he squirmed violently but it was pretty hard to get out of the grip of someone twice your size was a feet that no amount of batman training will help you with.

"I am going to count to three and by the time I get there I expect you to be sitting at the table" she put him down and and pointed to the table next to the chair he had been tied up in.

"one" robin crossed his arms and pouted his lips.

"two" there was no way that he was going to fall for that, even if it was the same thing that Bruce used when he first move in with him.

"three" he ran as fast as he could to sit down where he had been told to.

"If he isn't here in an hour I'm leaving" he resigned. he tried to look as if he was in control by leaning back and keeping his arms folding. Harley noticed this, she use to be a psychiatrist of course, but decided not to bring it up.

"so, you want to play cards"she pulled a deck out of an unknown pocket, and put it on the table.

"do you know how to play bullshit?" robin asked

"hey language!"

"you are a super villain"

"and you are a child, kids shouldn't swear"

"fine you want to play go fish"

"oh, I love go fish, it's one of my favorite games ever" her accent came back a bit as she spoke.

"aren't you supposed to be an adult"

"part of being an adult is understanding when to embrace your inner child"

"I don't get it"

"of course you don't, your still a kid, but when your are a bit older, it will be a good thing to know"

"whatever, just deal the deck"

"ok" her cheery tone indicated that she wasn't bothered by his tone

she started to deal the playing cards. it had been a long while since she had taking care of a kid, and she looked forward to the challenge

* * *

so you know that old joke that fanfic writer don't like people saying bad things about there word yeah, IGNORE THAT, NIT PICK MY WORK UNTIL THE END OF TIME, GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR PROBLEM. I WANT TO KNOW!

ok but please tell me if I am doing anything wrong. if you review my work you get an invisible cookie


End file.
